<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ballad of the Roses by PurestMonika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368125">The Ballad of the Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurestMonika/pseuds/PurestMonika'>PurestMonika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Implied/Referenced Abuse, King Rose, Knight Leon, Knight Raihan, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurestMonika/pseuds/PurestMonika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsolved mysteries and dangerous plots surround Galar and its annual Hammerlocke Melees as everything Commander Leonidas and Captain Rainheart thought they knew is thrown on its head. They join up with a mysterious knight to race against time to find out what happened to their royal family and expose King Rosinstien for what he is, a cold blooded murderer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Call to Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Monika here~<br/>I honestly don't know what I'm doing, this is my first ever work and I'm only really writing to distract myself from COVID. This is start slow but hopefully it will pickup as I go. It probably won't be edited that often, but I'm hoping I'll set up a schedule eventually. Please enjoy the first chapter, which just sets up the world a bit!<br/>The names are inspired by Emp.Roar's Eternaleon AU which is amazing and I totally recommend!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Years Prior</em>
</p><p>	The night was black and cold, the narrow alleyway only illuminated by the flickering lights from the main street, creating dark and menacing shadows from the trash thrown about. A small boy huddled behind a heavy dumpster, cowering from the light and huddling around a bundle in his arms to try and gain some illusion of warmth. A sharp cry echoed through the alley and the boy jolted, cradling the bundle closer and releasing small shushing sounds.<br/>
</p><p>“’Ey, we ‘eard a noise down ‘ere,” a gruff voice called, a large thundering of feet came closer to the location of the huddled boy. The boy’s eyes widened, and his grip tightened as he heard the slew of men converged on his location. His eyes closed and one of his hands griped the choker around his neck as he came to grips with what he was about to do.</p><p>~~~~~~<br/>
<em>Present Day</em></p><p>	The town square of Hammerlocke was a bustling in preparation of the annual Knights tournament that took place in the giant stadium that their town was famous for. People were carrying bright colors announcing their allegiances and trading coins about for the annual Knight betting. This year, like every year, The Undefeatable Commander Leonidas was said to win by a landslide again, even though some were betting for Longtime Challenger Rainheart to finally usurp the legendary Commander on his 10th try and raise above 2nd place.<br/>
</p><p>Ignoring all the hustle happening, a cloaked figure slipped their way seamlessly through the packed square, reaching the entrance of Hammerlocke Stadium and slipping between the bars of the closed gate without a single soul noticing, not even the guards. Moving quickly, the shrouded figure slinking along the walls, sliding from doorway to doorway in unneeded to remain unnoticed, since there were no guards present in the stadium until the gates opened.<br/>
</p><p>Finally, the figure halted in front of an ornate doorway and pulled down their hood, causing their long hair to tumble down their shoulders and run down their back, stopping right about the swell of their ass. Looking around one final time they stepped into the room and stopped immediately when the feeling of cold steel rested again their neck.<br/>
</p><p>“At ease Rainheart, there is no need to be so uptight,” the figure smirked, following the sword, a slim line of red appearing as his neck turned, a small line of blood dripping onto the blade and sizzling away. His eyes lifted until his gaze fixed on Rainheart, standing in the long shadows and glaring at him with narrowed eyes.<br/>
</p><p>“I would have no need to be so uptight if you were more silent with your footsteps Leonidas.”<br/>
</p><p>“Please we both know that I am plenty silent, you just always know when I am near.”<br/>
</p><p>Rainheart huffed, finally taking his sword away from Leonidas’s neck and sheathing it in one quick motion. He moved forward with a purpose, gathering Leonidas up in his arms and embracing him tightly, burying his large hands within Leonidas’s flowing locks.<br/>
</p><p>Leonidas smiled brightly, holding Rainheart out at arm’s length and looking up into his eyes, “You know that I can’t help but wish you luck before such a big tournament Rai.”<br/>
</p><p>“And we both know that I will end up getting second to you in the melee, once again Leonidas. Being humble does not become you”<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t call wishing one of my closest friends the best of luck in our yearly spar humble dearest Rai, I am hoping that you finally get the best of me this year. Goodness knows that I don’t want to deal with King Rosinstien and his bratty concubine for another year!” Leonidas huffed good-naturedly, plopping down on Rainheart’s bed.<br/>
</p><p>“That sounds dangerously close to treason there Leo, you can’t say that in Hammerlocke ya’ know. His majesty always has eyes and ears in this city, especially for his closest Commander,” Rainheart hummed, placing his hand gently on Leonidas’s fluffy hair.<br/>
</p><p>“Please,” Leonidas growled, knocking Rainheart’s hand off his head and standing up, his golden eyes flashing, “We both know that the only reason that Rosinstien is even close to the throne is because our Prince went missing all those years ago on the annual visit to Galar’s territories. I can’t consider Rosinstien my King until the body of our Prince and Princess is dropped at my feet, it is against the knight code Rainheart, you know this.”<br/>
</p><p>The room was suddenly covered in a heavy silence, once again reminding the two knights of the constant search for their missing Prince and Princess. The caravan holding the royal family was attacking passing through Spikemuth at night, their carriages overturned, ravaged, and burnt in the streets. The bodies of the Queen and King were found mauled at the sight, their royal guard and close court either missing or torn apart on the scene. However, the young Prince and Princess were never found, the only clue to their hopeful escape was the scraps of the Prince’s cape scattered through a nearby alleyway, caked in dried blood. This event caused Spikemuth to be alienated from the rest of Galar’s regions and cut of from the royal treasury by the illustrious new King, King Rosinstien, who took the promotion from Court Advisor in order to quell the countries’ turmoil and start them back on the right track.<br/>
</p><p>“Well,” Rainheart started, breaking the melancholy, “We best get prepared for the melees tomorrow. After all, I’m going to give it my all to finally beat the Undefeatable Commander Leonidas and claim the vaunted title.” He smirked, raising Leonidas’s chin so that their eyes met, their faces mere inches apart from each other. “Don’t worry Leo, I’m going to make you work for it.”<br/>
</p><p>Laughter echoed through the halls of the empty Hammerlocke stadium as the entire town braced themselves for the big event tomorrow. Unknown to them all, a new piece will add itself to the board and change the dynamic of Galar forever. </p><p>~~~~~<br/>
<em>Elsewhere…</em></p><p>	A cough sounding, a spike armored boot stepping out and kicking away the empty mugs riddling the ground in front of them as they made their way up to a stage, a sea of eager faces waiting for the speech to begin.<br/>
</p><p>“Greetins’ my fellow citizens. For years, we have been trounced upon and beat back into the dark, unable to stand up and prove ourselves to the others. Our city is sufferin’, our town is without ways to improve ourselves, but we will prevail, darkness always prevails. We have never been evil, only misunderstood and stereotyped, but we ‘ave stood together and stayed strong. Our first step into this new world, this new era, is the ‘Ammerlocke Melees.” The speaker stopped, coughing lightly, before continuing on, “I am ‘onored to represent Spikemuth in the melees for the first time in decades, and I will prove to the nations that we are not a town full of thieves and murderers, we aren’t the monsters that go bump in the night, the mothers need to warn their children of. We are men and women like any other, we ‘ave ‘opes and dreams and we will rise above any obstacle set in our path. It’s time for Smikemuth to show that we are not something to be trifled with, they ‘ave locked us in the dark and instead of cowerin’ we ‘ave grown stronger. It’s time to prove what we’ve all known for years and rock the world by its foundation.”<br/>
</p><p>A loud cheer rose up from watching townsfolk, the yelling bouncing off the buildings and reverberated through the entirely to Spikemuth. The speaker smirked, raising his thin sword into the air and setting it alight with magenta fire. The cheering continued as the sword shown like a beacon for all to see, lighting up its holder’s features in a magenta light, their teal eyes glinting fiercely with the promise of what’s to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rosinstien's Soliloquy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this after a bout of inspiration and I'm just way too impatient to not post it, ya know? So I'll leave this here but I after this I'm going to try and establish a weekly updating schedule (hopefully). But enjoy this final chapter of set up before I get to actual action. I hope everyone enjoys the second chapter, it's not action yet but I think I got a little more into the rhythm of it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap… </em>
</p>
<p>The repetitive drumming of thick fingers reverberated through the opulent room, bouncing off the walls and filling the empty halls with a pathetic imitation of the life that used to run through it. Rosinstien sighing, slouching in his velvet clad chair at the head of the dining table, looking pensively at the rows of empty chairs that emphasized how many people the used to roam the castle he now claims as his home. He looked down, his shrewd eyes taking in the prize he fought so hard for, the prize that he has <em>killed</em> for, but it now seemed so meaningless. He reached out brushing his fingers along the delicate ridges of Galar’s gleaming crown, the polished silver catching the light as it passed through the arched windows, reflecting light all over the room. Suddenly, Rosinstien snarled, banging the table and flinging the delicate crown down the length of the table, skittering and clanging as it came to a slow, rolling stop at the other end of the table.</p>
<p>“Damn that Prince Nezu, that slimy little CRETIN,” Rosinstien snarling, pounding his fists ruthlessly against the table, “I <em>need</em> Commander Leonidas under my complete control for my plan to come to fruition, the country’s adoration and his unparalleled prowess in battle, both with and without his Pokemon, would make me unstoppable. But NO! Stupid, loyal Leonidas, he refuses to directly follow my orders unless under extreme duress, he’ll do whatever is best for his precious <em>Galar</em>, but he refuses to consider that I am what is best for Galar! What a foolish, impertinent Commander. I’m certain that Captain Rainheart is a lot more loyal to the cause… Well, <em>ha ha ha</em> we’ll find out where their true loyalties lay in the days to come.”</p>
<p>Panting, Rosinstien stood up with a purpose, shoving his chair back with extreme force, the back of the chair clattering with the empty floor before falling still. He strode forward with a purpose, reaching out and snagging the crown from where he had chucked it down the table, setting it upon his immaculately styled hair. He stood up straight and looked into the polished windowpanes, admiring the view of him as the everlasting King, his mind decades in the future as he played out his ultimate fantasy.</p>
<p>The doors of the empty dining hall clanged open, banging heavily against the stone walls. Rosinstien started, jolting out of his fantasy, the crown flying off his body with the movement. He swirled around, his cloak flowing around his legs, as he prepared to silence whoever had walking in on his special moment. He relaxed, realizing that it was only his beloved concubine (1) coming to join him while he basked in the glory of his upcoming success. His eyes wandered as he gazed upon Oleana’s lavishly clad form, her dress hugging all of her curves exactly as he ordered.</p>
<p>“Now, now, my dearest majesty, there is no need for you to be so concerned. I just came to update you on the progress of your most radiant plan. The Mudsdale and Conkeldurr you ordered have all been assembled at the dig sight, ready to start ou… your next step at your say so,” Oleana purred, scooping up the crown and settling it back upon Rosinstien’s head, creeping her delicate hands up his muscled chest to rest against his heart.</p>
<p>“My dearest, perfect Oleana, how could I have asked for anyone better! Your unparalleled wit and cynical mind is naught but an instrument made to accomplish our deepest desires! Haha, think of it Oleana, a Galar created by our own hands that bathes in the glory of our image.” Rose enthused, tugging Oleana in close with his left arm as he swept forward, bringing them up to the large windows that overlooked the region beyond.</p>
<p>“Now my sweet, tell the workers to have the Pokemon get to work posthaste, we have a melee to overlook and a Commander to dispose of,” Rose cackled, striding away to begin his morning activities. Oleana watched him leave with hooded eyes, a satisfied smirk playing across her face. Everything was turning out even better than she imagined.
</p><p>~

</p><p>“Leave us,” Oleana snapped, glaring at the ornately armored guards that flanked a heavily barred door, tucked away in the deepest dungeons of Galar’s castle.</p>
<p>“B…but m’lady, we are prohibited from leaving anyone alone with a prisoner, even if they are close to our King,” a guard stuttered, cringing against the wall in the face of Oleana’s unbridled glare.</p>
<p>“You will leave me and the prisoner <em>alone</em> or else I will tell our vaunting King that you are unable to follow even the most basic and simple instructions. I’m <em>sure</em> that you’ll be able to get a job once that leaks out, and I’m positive that it will leak out,” Oleana threatened, stepping menacingly closer to the guards blocking her from her ultimate goal. The guards nodded frantically, unblocking the dungeon door and scrambling away from Oleana’s endless wrath, unwilling to find out if Oleana will act upon her threat.</p>
<p>Shaking her head in disbelief, Oleana yanked open the iron door and stepped inside the dimly lit room beyond. The jail cell was fancier than most jail cells criminals are put into due to Oleana’s influence. There was a barred window overlooking a bareboned cot with a bucket tucked into the opposite corner. On the bed lay a blonde-haired male with most of his hair sticking straight up, brushing the wall that lay feet away from his rested head, two wings of hair poking out from either side. His blue tunic was lightly worn but his posture was too relaxed for someone thrown into the dungeon cells.</p>
<p>“My wonderful sister, please tell me you have visited me with good news for once,” A blue tunicked man snarked, turning around and whistling at the elegant fabrics that clothed his little sister.</p>
<p>“Well my plan, unlike yours and Shielburt’s, has actually gotten off the ground. Rosinstien is a gullible idiot with delusions of grandeur, he is blinded by the endless possibilities the energy could provide him and has decided to seek it tirelessly, but secretively, which is completely in our favor,” Oleana murmured, resting her hands over Sordward’s cuffed hands. “I don’t know why getting arrested for an attempted coup is a solid part of your plan.”</p>
<p>“You have much to learn then little flower, I am here to simply be the ears of this operation, nothing more. Guards will do nothing but gossip, no matter what they are supposed to be doing, and it is one of the easiest ways to get reliable, firsthand information of castle’s inhabitants. Speaking of gossip, I hear you’ve successfully wrangled yourself a fancy king, and the rumors seem to be true judging by your fancy silks,” Sordward purred, tugging his cuffed hands upwards to delicately cup his sister’s face.</p>
<p>Oleana huffed, turned her face away from Sordwards hands and walking out of his reach, pausing right in front of the dungeon door and whirling around to face her chained brother.</p>
<p>“Remember brother, no matter who’s plan succeeds Galar will be ours to rule, ours to shape, and ours to <em>grind into dust</em>. The delicate Galar knights do not know what’s coming, lets see how they fare in the face of a true monster.”<br/>
~</p>
<p>The carriage bounced perilously over the bumpy road as the Zebstrika raced along the trodden path, mud bouncing up from their pounding hooves and dirtying the already worn wood. The inside of the carriage, however, was decorated in lush magenta carpeting and accented with the black wood (2) that makes all Spikemuth creations stand out. The armored person inside the carriage sighed, resting their hand under their chin as they watched the world rush by. Shifting they crossed their armored legs and set their helmet on their lap, looking into its visor.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty do chin up! We will be arriving in Hammerlocke shortly and I have no doubt that you will do smashing in the melees, you and your Pokémon are composed and work flawlessly as a unit, I have no doubt you’ll give Commander Leonidas and Captain Rainheart a run for their money in both Pokémon and Sword battles,” the handmaiden placated, resting her hand gently on a cloaked shoulder.</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“We will find your sibling Your Majesty, I’m sure that they’re safe and are waiting for you to make yourself known. Now that you are revealing yourself there is no way that <em>King</em> Rosinstien can deny your continued existence, he will have to relinquish the throne to your superior bloodline and return to his previous post.”</p>
<p>“…the game is afoot, he won’ go down that easily, an’ I will take pleasure in absolutely wreckin’ ‘im,” the leader snarled, gripping their helmet tightly, bringing it up and shoving it ungracefully over their head.</p>
<p>“These stuck up royals won’ know what ‘it ‘em.”<br/>
(1): I named Oleana King Rosinstien’s concubine ((in polygamous societies) a woman who lives with a man but has lower status than his wife or wives or a mistress) even though Rosinstien doesn’t even have an official wife, but I used it because I think that’s how he views her, as something beneath.<br/>
(2): Black wood is an actual thing that is present in a tree that grows in South Africa and surrounding nations. It’s important in the making of fine furniture and instruments, making it one of Spikemuth’s most valuable exports.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yes... I've made Oleana related to Sordward and Shielburt because I just wanted to, I feel like they'd be a really doting but manipulative family and I just wanted to create some ties besides them being celebrities (because I can't make myself do it). Also, for Piers's name well... I thought Nezu sounded sufficient so... it's not going to be used an awful lot anyways ngl. I hope I made Rose seem sufficiently unhinged but, at the same time, delusional. I was kinda going for a Claudius from Hamlet feel but idk if I accomplished that.<br/>What is Oleana and her brother's plan? What does Rosinstien need all those pokemon for? When will I get to the melees???</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think we all know who the boy at the beginning is... but there are still many questions in this mysterious world of Galar. How will the melee turn out? How will the King react to Spikemuth's presence? How will Leonidas and Rainheart react? And finally, will I decided to add pokemon or not? Who knows, we'll all find out next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>